Photograph
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: "'A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words': This phrase was something Niklaus had heard numerous times over while on earth. Little did others understand just how much of a story some of his photos and paintings were worth." This story is set a little bit in the future, but not by much. Incest implied so don't like, don't read. Takes you to flashbacks through Klaus' own artwork.KLABEKAH
1. The Birds

_**Rating: K**_  
 _ **Please note that the rating can change at any time over these chapters but I will warn you before what the rating is and if you don't want to read that chapter that is okay. I do not know how many chapters there will be, but I will write them so long as I feel the drive for them. Your comments and suggestions keep me going fasters so leave a little love note and I might get them to you faster :)**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

'A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words'

This phrase was something Niklaus had heard numerous times over while on earth. Little did others understand just how much of a story some of his photos and paintings were worth. He stood at a distance as he allowed people to look over his art work in the street of New Orleans. It was a show open to the public now at the tail end of the busy summer season of tourism. The canvas' –some small some large- hung suspended from the second story balconies in the French Quarter. Unknown to the viewers of the art work, some of the smaller canvases were actually much older than the more cumbersome canvases. The age of the pieces ranged from his young adulthood a thousand years ago, to as new as just last winter.

The hybrid sat on a bench with a glass of bourbon in one hand looking at people and which works the most of them stopped at to look closer at. After a time of watching from a distance, Klaus decided to roam the crowd. He stood to his feet in his casual attire and blended perfectly into the masses. He glanced around and noticed a number of children had seemed to gather around a particularly old drawing.

Sipping his glass of bourbon, he wandered over to the older drawing and smirked. It was one of the oldest on display today. The scene was from the ground looking up to the trees with multiple colors of birds all sitting in the trees making it so the trees themselves appeared to be different colors. Klaus could remember laying on the floor of the woods like it was just yesterday.

* * *

 **~1000 years ago**

"Niklaus, go fetch your little brothers and sister, won't you? Dinner is nearly ready," Esther requests as Elijah prepares the table. With their father, Mikael, and oldest brother, Finn, out of the village on a long hunt Elijah was head of the house and had to assist their mother.

Klaus nods without question and leaves the house to do as his mother requested. He quickly spots his younger brother Kol flirting with a young girl of the village and smirks. "Kol, mother says she needs you inside," he calls to him. Kol rolls his eyes and leaves the young girl only to bump shoulders with Klaus as he walks inside. Klaus chuckles lightly having ruined his little brothers flirting time and continues to look for his little sister and youngest brother. After a small amount of time, Klaus walks into the woods some behind their home and notices two people laying on the grass. Klaus approaches them slowly and comes to realize it is Rebekah and Henrik. "What are you two doing?" he asks curiously.

Henrik sits up and looks to his older brother, "We are watching the trees," he explains with a smile, "Care to join us?"

Klaus looks back to the house not too far in the distance and ponders the offer only to have his train of thought interrupted by Rebekah, "Just for a moment, Nik?" She asks looking up to him from her blonde halo of hair on the ground.

Klaus sighs, unable to ever really deny his sister and lays down with Henrik and Rebekah. All three of them lay with the tops of their heads against each other and looking up to the trees now once again filled with birds that have returned for the summer. It is not yet time for the summer festivities, but it is finally spring again after the cold winter. "So many birds," Klaus mutters looking around at the trees above them, "Hardly a branch untouched by them," he notices.

"It is as if they are the leaves of the trees," Rebekah says gently, "So beautiful," she whispers. Klaus then begins to see the trees in a new light. His mind turns the multiple colors of the birds into leaves on the trees with minds of their own. It was really a beautiful idea to have a tree born out of so many different colors. Klaus takes a mental picture of the scene above him and vows that he will remake this perfect picture for his darling sister.

The three of them lay in silence for a time and then Henrik rolls over on his side looking to Klaus, "Why did you come find us brother?" he asks curiously.

"Oh!" Klaus remember, "Dinner is ready. We had best be going," Klaus says sitting up. Henrik stands excitedly and races back to the house. Klaus looks over to Rebekah who has yet to move and arches his brow, "Something on your mind, Rebekah?" he asks.

Rebekah turns her head up to him and looks to him with her angelic blue eyes, "I don't want to leave here. If I do the birds will leave too. Do you think the birds will be here tomorrow?" She asks curiously.

Klaus smiles weakly, "Dear sister. Even at seventeen years of age you still ask such child-like things," he says sighing, "Birds come and go, but I promise I will make you a drawing as beautiful as the birds. This way you can have it with you always,"

"-and forever," she adds on with a smile. Klaus nods proudly and stands to his feet and offers a hand to her so she can stand as well. Once she is on her own feet, she keeps hold of his hand as they walk back towards home for dinner. It was these small moments alone with Rebekah that only reinvigorated in Klaus just how much he loved his little sister. Even if his love for her was twisted in a way that was not the love of a brother, but of a love it did not matter to him because her refusal to let go of his hand gave him that drop of hope he needed to keep going.

* * *

 **~Present Time**

"Admiring old art?"

The voice was not lost to Klaus as he smirked upon hearing his sister beside him. Without any preamble, Rebekah slipped her hand around Klaus' bicep and he bends his arm at his elbow. "What brought you outside?" He asks sipping his glass of bourbon.

"I heard children talking of beautiful trees and I had to come see for myself," she notes and looks to her brother as his eyes meet her own. "It really is one of my favorites," she whispers to him with a soft smile.

"Would you like to tour the gallery with me?" he offers extending his free arm with his hand holding his glass.

"I suppose I do not see why not," Rebekah offers as they begin to walk down memory lane.


	2. The City

**_Per-Guest Request, I constructed a second Chapter off of the nightscape of New Orleans. I hope you all like it :) It is a little short, but it is to the point and allows for some small Klebekah feels._**  
 ** _Again please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, they help me with motivation and creativity._**  
 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Klaus sipped his glass as Rebekah walked at his side down the Quarter. It was all too common that they were mistaken for something other than siblings, but in Klaus' opinion they were more than just siblings to one another. They were both worst enemies and greatest supporters –depending on the day. Much of Klaus' art work reflected where on the spectrum they fell at the time of painting. Some were brightly colored to represent the more upbeat times, some warm and subtle for their more intimate times, and some were cold and dark reflecting how he felt when they were at odds.

They walked slowly, allowing Rebekah to see the various canvas' along the street and noticed one in particular drawing her attention. She begins to walk towards it, pulling Klaus with her. It was a beautiful night scape of the very city they lived in. Many nights she had spent on the roof of the compound looking to the city not far down the road and here was her brother's artistic rendering of it. "When did you paint this?" She asks curiously as she catches a small whiff of the substance used, "Did you use blood to paint? Bloody hell, this is not the 1300's Niklaus," she scolds lightly.

Klaus smirks as he admires the painting. "There is no better red for a night scene than the blood of my enemies," he replies sipping her glass. He did always enjoy using the original crimson liquid as the core red in his works. Whether it was the artist in him or the killer something about using real blood as the color red for a pallet was positively appealing.

Rebekah looks at the painting and a thought comes to mind, "That is the painting from Hope's nursery," she says and looks to her brother at her side, "You put a canvas with blood on it in your daughter's room?" she says in a judgmental tone and a small scowl on her face.

"Oh don't give me that look, sister," he counters looking back to her. "I gave my daughter a portrait of the city she will grow to know as her home," Klaus points a finger off his glass and runs it along her jaw to rest under her chin, "Just as we do,"

Rebekah sighs at his reasoning and rolls her eyes, "I suppose," Rebekah mutters and turns her head to look at the painting, "If this was for Hope, why is it not… Joyful?" it was a simple question with a not so simple answer. Then she can't help but ask in an innocent manner, "When did you paint this?"

Klaus stiffens some next to her and sips her glass before answering, "While you were on the run with Hope," He replies in a colder voice. Rebekah places her second hand on his bicep effectively hold his arm with both hands, the most comfort she could offer him in such a public setting. "I was weakened by the moonlight rings and trapped in a prison I once called a castle," His words were strong, but spoken so low that is worried Rebekah. "When two of those imbeciles tried to take me down in my own studio I cut their throats open with the handles of my brushes and put their spilt blood to good use," Klaus defends straightening his shoulders proudly.

Rebekah sighs heavily, "I still do not understand why you choose to do night instead of sunrise perhaps," Rebekah suggests, "If it was for Hope, I would think you to be in a more pleasant state of mind,"

Klaus attempted to push the darker times away and looked to his sister with pain in his eyes, "I hardly ever can paint something pleasant when you are far from me," he whispers honestly.

Rebekah smiles weakly up to him, communicating with their eyes once again. They shared their small sorrows for a moment and then Klaus leaned down and kissed her temple slowly. They held the moment for a breath longer than a normal sibling pair would and then he leans back smiling gently. "Now, why don't we move along," He offers and guilds her down the street. Klaus never much liked to stay on dark topics, especially with his sister.

* * *

 ** _So for the next chapter I am going to allow yall to see how much of a time jump this story is set in. I will leave it to be a mystery for now, but I hope yall are excited for it! Leave your comments and suggestions for me!_**


	3. The Eyes

_**Hey** **Yall! So here is another chapter from** **Klebekah's** **trip down memory lane! This chapter gives you an idea of how far in the future I have set the story. It also**_ get _ **a little more risque than before so I upped the rating a bit. Nothing too big in my opinion but that is just me. I did another personal story one for this chapter.**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

After a moment reflecting on some of the darker times of Hope's early days, Klaus pulls his sister over to a larger canvas. It is entirely in black and white at first glance, but upon closer inspection there is only one other color used in the painting. Klaus can see Rebekah is looking much too closely at larger painting and chuckles, "Look at the bigger picture, sister," he whispers in her ear as they take a couple steps back. Rebekah can not figure out at first what she is looking at. After taking the suggested steps back, the photo hits her like a brick wall. It was herself holding Hope as a baby.

The painting portrayed the back side view of a womanly figure with wavy locks down her back kissing a small baby on her shoulder with the brightest blue eyes Rebekah had ever seen. She stared at the painting for a while and could not seem to take her eyes off of it. "Nik… Is that… How did you…" Rebekah was actually speechless. Even though the figure was essentially faceless with strategic hair placement, Rebekah knew it was painted in her image.

"I must say I do enjoy seeing you at a loss for words," Klaus comments with a cocky smirk. Tossing back the rest of the bourbon he then hands off the empty glass to one of the men compelled to keep the masses at bay.

"Is that really me or is your narcissism rubbing off on me?" Rebekah asks glancing to her brother beside her.

Rolling his eyes, "Yes,"

"Yes, it is me or yes, I am being narcissistic?"

"Both, actually," Klaus smirks boldly.

Rebekah squeezes his bicep rolling her eyes. "It is intended to be you, Rebekah. Though I kept her faceless so it could remain more anonymous," Klaus explains admiring his own work.

"How did you ever come to see this?" Rebekah asks curiously, "When Hope was that small we were on the run. You never saw her till she was bigger than that,"

Klaus sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, "It came to be in a dream I head one night, believe it or not," Klaus described, "It was the same city, but much more peaceful. It was the kind of city I would want my daughter to grow up in. One where her mother and you could raise her together, where no one would have to leave for their protection, where my family was safe," Klaus pauses allowing it to sink into Rebekah, "In the dream I woke up and you were in my room with Hope. You stood in doorway of the veranda at morning so I could only see your silhouette, and upon waking it was all I could think about. It began as a sketch, and somehow became a master canvas." Klaus shrugs, "I donated it to the museum of art in New York, it ships in a couple of days,"

"Nik, Hope and I have been home now for four years. What made you have such a dream this late on?" Rebekah inquired.

Klaus sighs and thinks back to what could have possibly been the trigger for the dream he had, because there was much more to the dream than what he was telling.

* * *

 **~1 year ago**

Though it seemed like a corny idea to Klaus, Hayley had insisted upon having a sort of Family Night once a week where they all got together and did something as a family. It could be dinner, it could be storytelling, or in this week's case –a movie night. Because of Hope's young age of three it was to be something more family friendly and this week it was to be the film 'Princess Bride'. Klaus sat on a love seat and convinced Rebekah to sit with him opposed to their brother Elijah for the movie. Elijah opted to sit in a reading chair alone while giving the couch to Hayley, Hope, and Jackson.

Klaus moved one leg to lay against the back on the loveseat comfortably. Rebekah easily sat between his legs laying her back against his chest to face the screen. Smoothly, Klaus moved Rebekah's long locks to one side giving him access to her ear and neck. Though he would claim it was to see the movie better, everyone knew he was lying. He really just enjoyed sneaking small kisses along her neck while she watched the film play out. Rebekah took great comfort in his arm around her midsection that held her in place on the couch as well as on him. The original siblings remained as they were for the entirety of the movie.

 _Klaus looked to Rebekah as the movie came to the screen and smiled upon seeing his little sister had fallen asleep. Hayley points out that Hope had done the same thing and fallen asleep near the end of the movie. Klaus lifts Rebekah up in his arms and says goodnight to all as he takes his sister up to her room. Somehow, Klaus ended up tucking Rebekah into his bed with him and she lay on his bare chest. He runs his fingers through her hair as he smiles down to her so peacefully sleeping._

 _In the middle of the night, Klaus wakes to Rebekah on top of him kissing his neck and collar bone. Klaus quickly flips them over to lay atop her and reciprocates the kisses to her own bare skin. She arches at his touch and moans lightly. As his lips move south, Rebekah begins to breath faster and arch higher to meet him saying the words, "I'm yours," over and over to him as if it is a prayer._

 _In a flash, it is morning and Klaus wakes to beams of light dancing across his face and the soft sound of his sister singing. Slowly, Klaus opens his eyes to see his sister in nothing but her black bra and panties holding Hope as a baby. He is so warmed by the silhouetted image that he does not even question Hope's age in the moment. He simply smiles and crawls out of bed in his boxers and stands behind his sisters kissing first his baby daughter's forehead and then his sister's temple. His sister smiles up at him and they look out to the flowing city below them. Full of locals and tourists getting along peacefully and coexisting. It is while hugging Rebekah and Hope to his chest that he hears their brother calling his name._

"Niklaus… Niklaus… Klaus," Elijah beckoned gently nudging his younger brother on the loveseat.

Klaus awoke with a gasp and took fast inventory of what was going on and where he was. He was in the family room on the love seat with Rebekah curled up between his legs with her head on his chest asleep. The credits for the movie were rolling on the screen and Hope was asleep in Jackson's arms at her grown size of three years old. Klaus looked down to see Rebekah was still fast asleep on her side against his chest nestled contently dreaming. Klaus moves his hand from her side and up to her hair slowly waking her up from her dream, "Wake up, Bekah," he whispers to her.

* * *

 **~Present Day**

Having had his sister so comfortably coupled with him that night had brought thoughts of what could have been to the surface. Both of them were guilty of thinking about it from time to time. But as they aged further into their first couple of decades together as vampires, it became apparent that having a family was not possible for either of them. Little did they know then that at just over a thousand years old Klaus had unknowingly discovered a supernatural loophole to having a family. This both angered and excited Rebekah in the sense that she would never be able to have a child, but she could help in raising her niece.

"I am not quite sure why," He lied, "but it just came to me and it is all I remember of the dream," Klaus says shrugging his shoulders, "I considered keeping it in the house, but I believe it makes Hayley uncomfortable," he smirks looking to Rebekah who smiles at the painting.

"Well, I think it is lovely," she remarks as both of their blue eyes fall to the only bit of color on the black and white canvas. The blue orbs of the darling little girl in their lives.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I intend to continue on so long as I see there is still an interest in the story. Also: concerning the interest in knowing my take on the portraits of Elijah and Rebekah in the compound itself, that I intend to make my last chapter so do not fear it is in the works ;) in the meantime feel free to shoot me your own ideas for chapters.**_


	4. The Ash and Soil

_**Thank you all for your suggestions and compliments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Some of this flashback in from 02x15 so spoilers for that episode.**_

* * *

After a time of admiring the portrait of Rebekah and Hope, Klaus kisses the top of his sister's head and continues to move them along. They walk for a time, passing a couple of Klaus' paintings from the 13th and 14th century that mainly consisted of landscapes from castles they stayed in or of the castles themselves. Rebekah was admiring a smaller ocean painting when she turned her head and saw a set of three large canvas' hung in a massive pyramid formation. Each of them abstract art pieces but their intention was anything but abstract. Containing the soil of their mother country and the ashes of Mikael himself blended with the multiple layers of paint colors, all three canvases show bright colors such as red's, orange's, and yellow's set to a dark black backdrop.

Klaus can't help but feel a twinge of pain when looking at the three. Not pain for the loss of Mikael, but pain for the darker times their family has had to fight through. The many years of bitter arguments and animosity between each other, only to result in bitterness and betrayal. Rebekah grips his bicep firmly with her right hand and runs her left hand up and down in a soothing manner. "You did what must be done," Rebekah says to him softly taking Klaus back to the day he ended his father's life once and for all.

* * *

 **~4 years ago**

" _You don't seem surprised_ ," Klaus says locking eyes with Mikael as he holds the white oak stake to the Viking's chest.

" _Betrayal is in your nature, boy_ ," Mikael counters spitting the demeaning name to Klaus, knowing how it got under his skin.

" _No_ ," Klaus replies firmly, " _I wasn't born like this_ ," he replies staring hard into his eyes almost as if he stared long enough all of his questions would be answered. " _Her you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know. But there was a time when you knew me_ ," Klaus paused then continues pressing against Mikael's neck, " _As your son_." Klaus can see Mikael's walls beginning to decay as if he knew his time was coming to an end, " _A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal, there were moments when all you had to do was be my father_ ," Klaus' voice breaks slightly under pressure from the flow of memories from his own childhood. " _And even then you despised me, didn't you?_ " He questions, no longer able to mask his beaten emotions. He is on the verge of tears as he finishes, " _I want to know why_."

Mikael is silent for a moment as if trying to articulate his response to him, but all he can say is, " _I don't know_ ," Mikael can see that it was not the answer Klaus wanted, but there was no real explanation for his actions. " _I just did_ ," he adds looking into Klaus' eyes.

Klaus looks down a moment as a couple of tears fall from his eyes and she takes a deep breath looking back up to Mikael, "Are those your final words?"

Mikael looks over Klaus' shoulder to see his son Elijah holding back his first child Freya, who so clearly wants to help him, but even he knows there is nothing she can do now. " _Freya, I'm so sorry. I love yo_ -,"

Before he can finish his words, Klaus plunges the dagger into his chest and he cripples to the ground as Freya cries aloud in grief over Mikael. Klaus turns to his siblings and masks his emotions as he speaks, " _Viking ash is indeed rare, but all you really need is a burning Viking corps_ ," as he moves to leave the scene, Freya weakly attempts to jump at him, but Elijah holds his older sister to him both protecting Klaus and comforting Freya.

Rebekah is still for a time sighing allowed as she sees her father killed for a second time by the same brother. She hears him escape to his office room and slam the door. Rebekah stands conflicted on who to see or what to do. She wants to stay with her brother and sister to keep her away from Mikael, but she also wants to tend to Klaus upstairs. Ultimately, Elijah makes the choice for her, "Go," he instructs, "I have Freya," he points out.

Rebekah nods and walks up the stairs and to his office door. She does not bother to knock and just simply walks in and locks the door behind her. He is standing at a veranda window with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, "Not now, Rebekah," he groans sipping from the bottle.

With crossed arms over her chest, Rebekah slowly walks from the door across the room towards him, "I'm sorry, Nik. I'm sure that was not what you wanted to hear, but I know-"

"No, you don't!" Klaus barks sharply turning to her with once again weakened eyes. He takes a but swig of his liquor and points to her with the bottle in his hand, "You will never know because they loved you. Mikael and Esther both adored you. You will never know what it was like to always be hated. To only be taken care of because you must be hidden away," his arm drops for a moment and then he takes a long drink of his bourbon leaning on the open veranda window, "You were their precious little girl, the only darling daughter, I was nothing more than the result of an affair. I was never loved," Klaus' yelling does not scare Rebekah in the lease because she knows he has to vent it out. He is angry and disappointed, but most of all he is hurt and feels alone. Mikael's final addition of always having hated Klaus was the final nail in the coffin for her brother.

Rebekah says nothing because there is little than can be said, so instead she walks towards him slowly and takes the bottle from his hand and places it on the coffee table in the room and looks to her brother again. She moves slowly as to not surprise him with any of her moments, and walks up to his chest and places her hands on his jaw forcing him to look to her eyes. In her new body, she no longer has his matching blue orbs, but instead now has warm brown gems. Klaus eventually places his hands on her waist and can hear her human heart beating softly. He begins to close his eyes when Rebekah speaks, "Look at me," she demands in a soft voice so that he words do not leave this room, "You did what must be done," Rebekah breaths looking into his eyes.

Klaus allows another tear to fall as he looks to her and then pulls her to his chest holding her comfortably. Rebekah's arms are around his neck while his arms wrap tightly around her waist lifting her ever so slightly off of the ground. With her body being human, she began to need air to breathe and Klaus noticed her slight elevation in heart beat from lack of air to her lungs. In a flash, he has her laying on the couch of his office with him atop her body and his head comfortably on her chest. Rebekah takes to subtle deep breath and relaxes with her fingers in his short hair. They say nothing for a long time. Simply taking in the comfort of the other and relaxing. After an hour of silence, Rebekah feels the wet stains on her skin through her shirt and it is a sign to her that Klaus is crying. He is allowing himself to feel. "It is okay to care. It is okay to be disappointed, but for god sake do not say you were never loved because the only person on this earth that can testify against that statement is right bloody here," she whispers to him as he takes a deep breath and sighs heavily.

* * *

 **~Present Day**

The sibling's stare at the paintings for a time and allow themselves to reflect on the harder times of their past. Rebekah feels Klaus' body begin to relax and she turns her head to him and swiftly kisses his shoulder before looking back to the canvas'. "If I did not know any better, I would say they were made with little thought to them," she says to pull Klaus from his own mind.

"They were made with anger. The hard brush strokes to express the emotion. The use of black's and red's in the paints," Klaus explains looking at his work, "If you stand close, you can smell the ash and soil," Klaus says smirking darkly.

Rebekah sighs softly looking up to her brother as he continues to stare at the paintings. She allows him a couple more moments and then lightly pulls his arm so that they leave this darker time behind them.

* * *

 _ **This was a great one to write! I hope you all enjoyed it too. The next chapter will be our Klebekah couple running into the painting of Genevieve. Let's see how Rebekah reacts to that!**_


	5. The Red Head

_**Here it is! Rebekah sees Klaus' portrait of Genevieve and it goes kinda like most expect it to.**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Klaus allowed Rebekah to pull him away from the memories of Mikael, only to realize what painting had been put up by mistake. Though Klaus had chosen 90% of the paintings on display himself, the local museum curator was allowed to choose a couple for himself and these choices Klaus was not made aware of. Having to react swiftly, Klaus moves to Rebekah's other side as a means of guiding her to look to a different painting. Rebekah quickly noticed his change in behavior and stopped walking altogether. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Rebekah questioned.

Attempting to act as if nothing was wrong, Klaus shrugged, "I haven't the fainted idea what you mean, sister," Klaus says smiling smoothly.

Rebekah moves to turn to him and Klaus moves with her to fully block her view of behind him. "This, what is this?" she questions and gestures to his now broadened shoulders. After taking a quick inventory of his positioning she smirks, "You don't want me to see something you put up," she accuses.

"It is not like that, Rebekah," Klaus defends, "I did not ask for this one to be hung, the museum curator must have chosen it on their own accord," Klaus says in an attempt to explain the paintings presence. Rebekah swiftly vamps around her brother and finds herself frozen at the sight of the painting before her. It was so obviously her brother's bed at morning light with a very obvious naked womanly form in the photo. Something else that stood out plain as day to her was the womanly fire red hair the form possessed. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was in the photo. "Rebekah…" Klaus attempted to get his sister's attention away from the painting, but she stood still looking at the canvas as her gaze could set it on fire.

"You slept with her." Rebekah spoke a statement that could have easily been a question, but with the evidence in front of her, it was no longer a matter of uncertainty. Rebekah turned her back from to the painting looking to her brother's eyes, "That vile wretched monster that tore me away from my family, that pitted you against me, you bedded her." Rebekah accused sharply. Klaus made to move closer to her, but Rebekah only mirrored him and took a step back, "Don't." she warned.

Klaus sighed, "It was years ago and I have slept with plenty of women over the centuries and you rarely ever gave a damn about them," Klaus weakly pointed out crossing her arms suddenly wishing he had more bourbon.

"Because none of those strumpets ever had me attacked by wolves and then trapped in an infirmary for a time while pitting my brother against me. Genevieve is the reason I was not able to be at our family's side when my niece came into this world and you... you slept with her," Rebekah never once rose her voice as to not draw attention to them as they argued in the street. It was perhaps her control and resistance to raising her voice at him that made her words cut so much deeper.

"Rebekah," Klaus sighs, "We are not going to argue this again. What's done-"

"-is done. I'm aware," Rebekah finishes cutting him off abruptly. Rebekah shakes her head and turns to face the painting once more. The more she looked at it the more it made her blood boil. She could feel Klaus move in closer to her and his hands gripped her shoulder firmly and begin to massage her shoulder blades lightly. They stand for a moment in silence as Rebekah goes through her thoughts processing them before speaking again. "I want it gone," she says firmly.

Klaus moves his arms around her over her own crossed arms and holds her back to his chest firmly, "It can be sold," he replies in her ear attempting to comfort her as best he can in a public setting.

"I want it destroyed," She demands harshly through gritted teeth.

Klaus can feel the anger on her beginning to bust and she vamps her into the ally of the side of the street that is far more secluded. He presses Rebekah against the brick wall and stands in front of her looking down to her eyes as he speaks, "Sister. It was five years ago. Why do you this one indiscretion over me?"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because she meant little to me."

"If she meant so little to you, why hide it from me?"

"Because I was trying to protect you!"

"From who?!"

"Yourself!"

Rebekah stands frozen in place against the wall as Klaus' final word stung her sharply. "What do you mean?"

Klaus sighs, "Because, Little Sister, your fear of abandonment goes above and beyond when it comes to whom I choose to bed. When I began to see Genevieve it was out of pure anger for your prior actions. It had nothing to do with her. I was alone yet again because the family I loved so dearly had disappointed me yet again. She was merely a body in my bed, nothing more," Klaus explained sternly.

"How were you bloody protecting me by keeping me from knowing about any of this?!"

Taking a deep breath, Klaus thinks his words through for the first time in their argument and then answered, "Because I did not want you to jump to the conclusion in your mind that I believe you have right now,"

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah narrowed her gaze on him, "Oh really? Then what am I thinking right now?" she counters.

Klaus, despite Rebekah's current state, moved closely to her and put both his hands on her bicep's and moved them slowly up her arms as he spoke, "You think you can be so easily replaced in my life, but you are wrong. You think that as soon as you turn your back I have someone in your place at my right hand, but again you are mistaken. No one," Klaus paused and moved both his hands to take her jaw in his hold and moved her head to look to him fully, "No woman on this earth will ever mean more to be than you do, Rebekah. No one can ever replace you," He said moving his head down to rest his forehead to hers.

Rebekah sighed as she placed her hands on his wrists. They stood together for a moment or two and sighed in unison. Thinking it worth the risk, Klaus leans down and places a sweet kiss to Rebekah's lips. Rebekah smiles softly and kisses him in return. It does not last more than a couple of moments, but it is plenty long enough to seal the words Klaus has said to Rebekah's mind.

They say nothing more on the topic and return to their casual position from earlier. Klaus stands straight and offers her his arm once again. She takes it smiling softly to her brother. Once they return to the street, the painting is across the street from their line of sight, "I want to burn it," Rebekah mutters harshly.

"I will sell it today," Klaus promises smiling down to his sister, "Let us look at the rest of the art then, shall we?" he offers directing her down the rest of the street. "Who knows, perhaps if the mood stricks again I will paint another portrait in the morning light. Dawn light does wonders for golden colors," He teases making her smile lightly.

* * *

 _ **Happiness in the end! Okay so if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I would like to take them on. I always welcome your comments and ideas.**_


	6. The Bonfire Season

_**Hello All! I am so sorry this chapter took so long to make/post. I've had a lot of loss recently in my life and it took a lot for me to be able to write so I had to put it away for a while. But I am back and I am excited to hear what yall think of this chapter. The next chapter will be the last in this series and I am really excited for it!**_

 _ **That being said I can't wait for your reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Once finally away from the darker flashes of their past, Rebekah walks with her brother through a couple of other paintings. Some she had not remembered him doing, though she speculated they were painted during the time she was daggered for the entirety of the 20th century. They walk easily through the bustling street as they seem to both simply enjoy the relative peace their city now lives in.

"Auntie Bex!"

Rebekah and Klaus both turn their heads sharply to the all too familiar sound of the four-year-old's voice. Hope was a very independent four-year-old and very much like her mother and father in that way. Though her hair had grown to be a black like her mother's, her face was entirely her father, piercing blue orbs included. Rebekah grinned as she four-year-old came running up to her from the side of the street and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Hello love," Rebekah replied picking up the small girl and looking up to meet Hayley's tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, she just got really excited," Hayley tried to explain, "I can take her back inside if you want?" Hayley states approaching them.

"No, it is quite alright Hayley. I believe I can manage to watch over my own daughter for an hour or so," Klaus insists with a smug grin to which both Hayley and Rebekah roll their eyes.

"Okay, well her N-A-P T-I-M-E is coming up soon so don't go too crazy," she jokes having to spell out the action so Hope did not catch on.

Rebekah nods confidently, "No worries," she replies and bounces the small girl on her hip comfortably. Rebekah smiles a friendly goodbye to Hayley and begins to walk down the street once again. Klaus easily joins her side and begins to point out paintings to Hope as they walk and talk briefly about them with her. It was mostly generic information that he was giving her but it was more than interesting to Hope. She was fascinated by their long life and always wanted to hear more stories from their past and about how things used to be. Of course much if the fighting and wars as glossed over and made a bit more fairytale in their retellings to her, but she has always been interested in them and hangs on every word.

"So Hope," Rebekah asks as they begin to come towards the end of the street, "Do you have a favorite painting?"

Hope is quiet for a moment as she rests her head on Rebekah's shoulder and seems to take the time to think. "I do, but you already past it 'cause Daddy didn't point it out,"

Rebekah looks to Klaus curiously before looking to Hope, "Why don't you show Aunt Bex?" she offers as she slowly puts the small girl down.

Hope shrugs easily and takes Rebekah's hand and begins to lead her back up the street. Klaus follows the pair and easily takes Rebekah's hand as well, enjoying the ability to take advantage of this situation. It was not often that days like today happened in which Klaus could get away with so much public affection towards his sister. They moved through the streets relatively quickly and seemed to be almost at the beginning of the street gallery where Rebekah had missed a few paintings before being mesmerized by the painting of their childhood. "That one!" Hope says pointing up to a moderately young painting of herself.

Rebekah looks up to observe the image closer and notices what time the image was made. It was the day Klaus and Hayley first got to spend real time with Hope. Granted it was again not one of the best times for their family considering they were on the run for their savage mother and unknowingly their Aunt Dahlia. However, the painting portrayed such pure innocence and harmony. It showed Hope as a baby dressed in her over-sized pink jacket and white flowered dress with one pink sock fully on and the other half dangling off her foot. The small baby Hope was asleep and bathed in sunlight as she clutched Rebekah's small wooden chess piece in her tiny hand.

Rebekah stood in awe of the painting as a flow of memories of her that small were brought back to her, particularly that day. She feels Klaus' hand still holding her own and squeezes as she looks over to him. He is already gazing at her with power in his eyes. Not the power of needing to gain authority over something, but the power that they derived from one another. The power they gave to each other simply by being there for the other. Though they are both individually strong, when they are together they are a threatening unit.

Hope lightly pulls on Rebekah's shirt and raises her hands, "Up? Up?" she asks with arched brows and Rebekah can hardly ever say no to her. Lifting the child to her chest, Rebekah holds her close and Hope's petite arms wrap around her Aunt's neck and yawns slightly as the small girl rests her head on her shoulder.

Klaus moves behind Rebekah and leans the side of his head against hers on the opposite side of Hope, lightly kissing her temple. "That was what I was sketching," he whispers to her as memories begin to come back to her.

~ 4 years ago

She slowly approached the room with a cat-like silence to her movements. Hayley stood against the crib that Hope lay in peacefully sleeping. Looking at her daughter, Hayley has a beautiful and protective wonder that Rebekah knew all too well. Late at night during the first weeks with Hope, she did the same thing. Watching Hope do something as natural as sleep peacefully seemed like a miracle to observe.

Rebekah saunters into the room and stands next to Hayley with her hand on the wolf's shoulder. Hayley gazed to Rebekah with a look of gratitude and slightly shimmering eyes. With a wide smile, Rebekah squeezes Hayley's shoulder in understanding and they both look back down to the sleeping angel.

Looking up from Hope, Rebekah notices her brother sitting in a rocking-chair on the other side of the crib with a sketchbook in hand. He seemed so focused on both Hope as well as the book. A wave of emotion and longing came over Rebekah and she slowly moved from Hayley's side to her brother. Without looking to the book, she takes it from his hands slowly and places it on the changing table against the wall.

"Hey, I was-" Klaus speaks at a normal volume only to be simultaneously shushed by Rebekah and Hayley. He goes quiet in the chair watching Rebekah closely. Slowly, she approaches him and places her hand over his in the chair and takes a gentle grip of it. Pulling him to his feet, Rebekah walks him out of the room smoothly and without another word. He follows her and closes Hope's door behind him as they leave and descend the stairs. Rebekah glances out the front door to see Elijah stood on the front porch seemingly lost in his own mind once again.

The blonde siblings walk to the back door and stand on the back porch looking out to the wide open grasslands of the Arkansas plains. In the matter of a few moments, Rebekah moves in front of Klaus and wraps her arms around him in a deep hug. Her arms capture his neck and her temple is held to his. Klaus takes a second to realize what is happening, but once it registers with him he hugs her back by wrapping his arms around her waist and spreading his large hands along her back as to hold as much of her as he can. His head naturally moves into the crook of her neck at the joint between her neck and shoulder. Having missed this intimacy he inhales sharply to take in a familiar and yearned for scent.

Being away from his sister, not knowing where she was and if she was safe with his baby daughter, ate away at what little a soul he had left. Though Rebekah would deny it if asked, she did miss Klaus when she was away. She lived 1000 years with him at her side for better or worse, so when she did not have him to share things with it made the bad times worse and the good times seem almost insignificant. What is a life to have if you have no one to share it with?

Klaus slowly begins to move his feet and Rebekah gingerly moves hers as well until Klaus simply uses his small height advantage over her and lifts her just enough off the ground to walk to the steps of the porch. He moves down a few and then slowly sits down and leans his back against the porch railing. Rebekah naturally follows his lead down to straddle his lap and the space that was once between them is now eliminated entirely. Rebekah unravels her arms from his neck and rests her hands on his chest and lays her forehead against his. Klaus glides his hands down from her back to her hips and slowly runs them up and down her sides cautiously. They sit in silence, simply taking in the others presence for a time.

Klaus leans up and presses his lips to hers delicately, and it is so soft that it ever surprises Rebekah. He was not commonly the gentle sort when it came to his affection. She kisses him back and moans softly as his hands move down to the tops of her thighs. Rebekah's hands glide down from his chest to his own hands on her thighs and tenderly takes both of his hands in her hold and interlace their fingers laying the backs of his hands against her chest lovingly. Their intimate times alone together had been few and very far between and it was why both of them cherished times such as these.

Their kiss slowly ended and her forehead resumed relaxing against his and their breathing seemingly intermingled. Her hands still held his to her chest as she opened her mouth in an attempt to find the words in her mind to convey the feelings in her heart. "Nik… I…"

"Hush, I know... Me too"

It was a simple reply and a short statement, but it was all so encompassing to them that it was all Rebekah needed. He knows she missed him, and he missed her as well. He knows she is afraid of the danger they face, and so is he. He knows she is willing to help however she can, and he will fight to the death to protect his family. He knows she is scared but would never admit it out loud just as he never will. He knows that she loves him even when she hates him, just as he loves her so deeply he hates how weak she makes him feel.

Time passes without either of them moving or wanting to break from their intimate time together. It is not till they hear the clearing of a throat that Rebekah turns to see who it was that had caught them and Klaus turns to look away. Rebekah and Klaus simultaneously release the others hands, afraid of the judgment of the onlooker. Elijah watches over their intimate actions and forgoes questioning them to ask, "Are we going to abandon the bonfire than?"

This question catches Klaus' attention and he looks up to Rebekah who is still sitting on his lap, "Bonfire? What the bloody hell is he talking about?"

Rebekah smirks and stands up from his lap, "It's bonfire season," she says cheerily.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Are we really going to partake in this ridiculous act?" Klaus asks slowly standing to his feet as well.

"Yes, I am reviving the family tradition," Rebekah says purposefully and begins to walk back around to the front of the house with her brothers close behind.

~ Present Day

Rebekah enjoys her memories as time seems to pass them by again without them noticing. Klaus' hands now hold her hips as they stand close together once again and Rebekah makes no move to break his hold. Hope's soft snoring brings Rebekah out of her memories and smirks, "I think it is time we get back inside," She whispers to Klaus at her side. He chuckles lightly and they walk together toward the compound.


	7. The Foyer Three

_**Hello All! Okay, this is it. This is the final chapter of this lovely series.**_

* * *

As they approached the doors of the compound, Klaus comfortably places his hand on Rebekah's lower back and guilds her into the fortress.

Once inside, Klaus' hand drops as they hear Hayley coming down the stairs to meet them. Rebekah hands over the sleeping child to her mother and Hayley smirks and mouths a silent 'thank you' to them both as she returns upstairs to Hope's bedroom. Rebekah sighs comfortably and walks into the open area glancing to the three paintings on the wall. They were portraits of Elijah, herself, and Niklaus. It was one of the few works of art that Niklaus never put on display. "Why do you keep these hidden?" she asks curiously as she observes her own portrait.

Klaus moves next to her and inspects them as well. "I don't hide them. I simply don't wish to share them with the world," he explains vaguely. Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him with narrowed eyes. Unable to bare a straight face, Klaus smirks, "It is so hard for you to believe there are some works of art that I do not want to share with others?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "If that is the argument you want to cling to, so be it," she replies smirking and looks back to the paintings.

"I do believe our brother has a root of truth in his words," Elijah says as he descends the staircase to join them. Without attempting to, all siblings stood in front of their own painting now side by side by side. "I know there are particular muses for his art that Niklaus would never share with the world,"

Elijah's words fall upon a silent room. Each sibling stood still as stone as they looked to their own perceptions on the wall. Rebekah could not help but remember the numerous times she and Klaus' secluded moments had almost been witnessed by Elijah. His rejection of them was one of their greatest fears. Rebekah slightly turns her head towards Klaus and notices that he is already looking to her.

"We are bound by blood," Elijah says as the blondes continue to look into each other's eyes, "While we may not choose our family, the bond we share can be our greatest strength," Rebekah smiles slightly at the words, "Or, our deepest regret," her smile drops as Klaus breaks eye contact with her and turns around. The hybrid begins to walk toward the stairs to ascend to his office space no doubt. "Niklaus," Elijah speaks loudly to gain their brothers attention as he does not turn away from the painting. Rebekah turns her body to face Elijah but she looks over to Klaus who is paused at the bottom of the stairs. "I must say, it is irony that these are the paintings you refuse to give up to the public," He notes stepping towards his own image, "For it was when you painted these that I first saw the influence you have on each other,"

Rebekah and Klaus' eyes meet and she knows her eyes show panic while his are strongholds of composure. Though his body seems stone, he stepped towards Rebekah and Elijah. "What are you talking about?" He asks with a plain, emotionless voice. Rebekah knows it is his attempt to sound untouched by Elijah's words, but she knows it only proves his point.

"I am talking about the moment I saw that I am sure you never intended me to see," Elijah begins, "1792. That was the year you commissioned to have these paintings done," He continues as he seems to be observing his own image. Klaus takes another step towards his siblings and Elijah continues, "Your own painting was done first, no doubt so you could do my own and Rebekah's to mirror it. Once your painting was handled you did my own and then Rebekah's. It was when you were preparing for Rebekah's that I will never forget what I saw and heard,"

~ 1792

Elijah walked down the hall of the large Mikaelson plantation home. He had just had a meeting with the mayor and things seemed to be going well for their little town so far. The town itself was not much, but the family saw much hope for it. What was once nothing but a few shacks along the muddy lands of the river were now becoming large buildings that could be turned into a profitable chain of companies to promote businesses. The familiar sound of his sister's groan filled his ears and captured his attention. Fearing for his sister's health and possibly her safety, Elijah vamped up to her door and stood speechless in the hall when he heard another well-known sound, Niklaus' chuckle.

Looking gradually around the corner, Elijah saw Klaus standing behind Rebekah as she stood decorated in a simple pale blue dress in front of her mirror. Elijah could hardly believe his eyes. Klaus' arms were bound around Rebekah's slim waist and his large hands spread out on her torso to hold her to his chest while his lips were on her neck. Rebekah's head was tilted to the side as she allowed him entree to her open collum. "Nik," Elijah hears Rebekah groan, "You need to stop, Elijah will be home any minute," the older brother smirks at the irony of her words and he continues to stand in the shadows of the hall as he watches what unfolds.

Klaus pulls back and exposes that he had been drinking from her neck. Sharing blood for pleasure was an incredibly strong experience and could be substantially euphoric. To see his siblings engaging in this act was confusing but somehow not surprising to him. Elijah had always seen subtle things between the two blondes that typically put him off, but he had always chocked it up to Rebekah being the only girl of the siblings and there for Klaus treated her differently.

Klaus licked the holes on her neck as the mark began to putrefy as his poisonous hybrid bites often did. Klaus then moved to pull the cuff of his shirt up and placed it in front of Rebekah's lips "Drink, sister," he says as Rebekah advances to latch her fangs into his wrist and drink from him, "Elijah should be at least ten more minutes; you know how he likes to entertain the backwater people of this swamp." Klaus kisses her head and it seemed to be a signal for Rebekah to let go.

She pulls away from him and licks her lips to clear the fresh blood. With a satisfying sigh, she leans back against his chest and nods, "I suppose you may have a point," she says and turns in his arms. Rebekah places her hands on his jaw and smiles up at him lightly, "I do enjoy these times together," she admits, "No matter how brief," Klaus does not say a word. The hybrid simply leans his head down to hers and rests his forehead against his sisters and they stood still with each other.

~ Present Day

"I watched you both for a moment longer, but then I simply went to the front door again and closed it hard to ensure that you both heard me." Elijah turned around to see Rebekah's jaw is slack open and Klaus' eyes are wide in shock. Elijah moves towards Rebekah and Klaus instinctively takes another step towards her. Elijah looks down to Rebekah, "I will not imagine understanding what I very plainly can not," he tells her sincerely, "However, you two will not be condemned by me for finding peace with one another,"

Rebekah's eyes lit up and began to glisten with unshed tears, "Elijah..." she says with a faint voice.

Elijah shakes his head, "You do not need to justify yourself to me," he assures her and places his hands on her shoulders, "So long as whatever you are doing makes you both happy, I am content," Rebekah sighs and nods with a small grin.

Elijah moves to Klaus and stands before him, "Ever since Father created us I could see you treating our sister differently," Elijah says firmly, "I never thought it to be a malicious change, but it was clear to me that you both seemed… Different towards each other. I do not know when-" Elijah gestures between Klaus and Rebekah, "-Whatever this between you both began, nor do I want to. All I ask is that you keep it private."

Elijah extends his hand to Klaus with a small smile. Klaus nods and takes his hand firmly, "You have my word, brother," Klaus moves over to Rebekah and takes her hand in his own and kisses her knuckles, "After all, you said it yourself," Klaus looks back to Elijah still holding Rebekah hand in his own, "There are some treasures I do not share with the world,"

Elijah nods and begins to exit the compound with a relaxed smile. Rebekah and Klaus watch their brother leave them to themselves and they meet each other's eyes. Rebekah smiles sweetly and Klaus chuckles in her chest as he moves towards her and leans down to her lips. Rebekah kisses him deeply and smiles, "I told you he would be understanding," she says in a whisper with a cocky smile.

"Don't get smart with me, little sister," Klaus replies to her and kisses her forehead tenderly.

* * *

 _ **Okay everyone, that's a wrap. I wanted to end it on a positive note and maybe even a more humorous note cause a lot of their history and times together can be kinda stressed and tense. Let me know in a comment if there is anything you would like me to write with these two characters and maybe I could whip something up for you. Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
